nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Shapeshifter Kids (AU)
Around 1% of the human population on earth has the ability to shift into the shape of an animal that are said to be their "inner beast". The kids are then brought to special boarding schools, institutes, to basically be kept in the same place as other Shifters. If there isn't one in the country, they are either transferred (richer nation choice) or home-schooled (poor nation choice). Our story is set in the Shifter Institute of London, England, the British Institute of Shifters. Plot The boys live on a boarding school, an institute, where their ordinary school-life with homework's, sports and bullying are interrupted as kids with extinct, exotic and/or rare shifts suddenly starts to disappear. They are taken by an organisation that's into shifter trafficking, the jobs hired from rich humans after special orders. Sold to wealthy people to have as exotic pets, in private zoo or the like. Attractive kids with special shifts, wanted both in their human and shifting forms. Facts Ordinary humans see the Shifters as different, with some hatred and fear derived towards them which makes their lives as Shifters more difficult than simply turning into animals from time to time. Hate crimes against Shifters are unfortunately not too unusual. One of the reasons the authorities wants the Shifters to attend a separate school, not only for them to learn distinct things for their new world, but also to protect them. When the kids first get to the school, the animal they can shift into usually decided how popular they will be, and how likely it is that they will be completely bullied. A mouse shift can't really get as much cred as a lion. Kids with the bigger predator animals are most often the clique of the school, or the ones with extinct or rare shifts, example Justus with his melanistic leopard shift and Ferenc as a Timber wolf. Although the kids with bigger animal shifts are more popular, they also have more problem when changing thanks to clothing. If they shift with clothing on they rip, or strangle themselves, but kids with smaller animals just shrink, not destroying their clothing. Britain has somewhat of a better school, with Shifter being treated marginally better in Britain, so those who loves their kids and have the money for it, sends their kids there for them to have a chance of better life. As the government normally pays for the school, they don't pay for a more expensive alternative than letting the kids attend a school in their homeland. Shifting The first shift usually happen around early puberty (around 8-15 years old) to what the scientists believes are 'the beast in their heart'. The kid then shifts to the responsive matureness of the animal, making them starting to get closer to their full adult shifts when they are in their later teens. Tattoos, scars, wounds and otherwise permanent scarring of the skin stays after the shift, ex. piercings, although depending on the shifting form the piercing can be necessary to remove before shifting. Shift Speak Shift speak, the way shifters communicate with each other during shifts. They keep their human mindset but when communicating with other shifters, it becomes like emotions, eyesight and memories as we as a way to carry over what they want. So surely a lot of learning is required to learn how to master it in the best possible way. Alternatively, it’s a telepathic link with also conveying feelings. *Typical vocalisations by leopards include growls, snarls/hissing, meows and, remarkably so, even purrs. Unlike other big cats, they don’t really roar. *Typical vocalisations by polecats include chattering, barks, squeals and hisses. Wanders Some Shifters 'wanders'. They leave their human lives and remains in their shifted form for the rest of their lives. They lose the ability to talk to other shifters, instead living a regular life as an animal. No one knows why it happens, but it does and usually comes suddenly. Slang *Shifters = Shapeshifters *Norms = Humans without shifting powers *Institutes/Academies = Boarding school *Shift speak – the way shifters communicate with each other during shifts *Slip-shifts – when they shift uncontrollable Characters Students * Justus Remington, Black panther (melanistic leopard) shift, 17 (sixth form). * Darren Murphy, Welsh polecat shift, 14 (secondary student). * Damon Archibald, Red fox shift, 17 (sixth form). * Cale Santiago, Bernese mountain dog, 15 ( ). * John "Johnny" Hawkins, Long-eared owl shift, 19 (uni student). * Ferenc "Feral" Santiago, Eastern timber wolf shift, 19 (uni student). Cale and Ferenc belong to an old shifter family were all of them have some kind of canine shifts, with their father having powerful connections. * Niccolo "Nico" de Luca, Adder shift, . Other * Natalie Goodman, female student of the British Institute of Shifters and a crush of Justus. * Mr. Cain, a mysterious man with tasteless appetite. * Julianna "Julie", the daughter of Cain and spoilt rotten by her father. Category:Alternate Universe